Midnight Revelations
by BloodGushes
Summary: [OneShot] In the middle of the night, Hermione awakens to a cold chill seeping into her room and she is reminded of the man who has left all of society to live a horrible lonely life.


**Midnight Revelations**

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters belong to J.K. Rowling-

He sat in the old battered leather armchair, thinking about the many months ahead. Resting his feet on the ottoman, he rubbed his temples from time to time, sipping from a small glass of Firewhisky. It had been a month since he had needed something strong to calm his nerves. Ever since two years ago when he had left… everything behind, all his work, his duties and the one woman who had believed in him. Who had given him everything that he had desired since a small child --- confined with society's hate and isolation. But he was too old for her. A young promising womaen like that would never want to spend the rest of her life with him. He knew that even though they had spent a couple of months together, the love they shared would never be absolutely tolerated by the eyes of society. He would never be allowed near her again, not after this.

The moon shone brightly through the old mud plastered windows, the beam just slightly touching his feet. He sighed deeply as he watched the light move closer and closer to him, the night just about to its peak. A small pile of muddy boots sat in the corner next to a rusting metal box, which refused to open --- no matter how many spells he had tried on it. On the other side of the books, an old broken book case toppled against the forgotten fireplace, ashes filling its rotten shelves. All over a thick layer of dust blanketed the room, except for the occaisional furniture that he would occupy from time to time.

However, no matter how much he told himself he didn't miss her, he couldn't keep but dream about her and from time to time think about how she was doing now. It had been about a year since he had left the whole of society away. Not a single word to anyone, not a single explaination of what had happened. Somehow though, she seemed to have sensed it. She had forced herself to smile at him the last night that they saw each other. She had tried to keep those tears unshed as she watched him from far away. He missed her bright smile, the glazed look on her face as she poured over a new book, nor the twinkle in her eyes when she had finished a project of hers. His mind would run over the first smile that she had given him, the first time she had run her hands through his hair, the first time he had seen her as a woman. Her eyes a beautiful chocolate brown, sparkling with unshed tears as he left her unbeknownst to everyone else, the last time they shared. All these images haunted him to no end.

He leaned back in his armchair and sighed. He was too old to be thinking about all this. Too old for her. His body ached with tension as the moon started to rise a little higher in the darkened, star filled sky. He knew that it would be midnight soon and the beam of light had now reached his middle. Closing his eyes, he thought back to her warm touch and the comfort that she had sought in him. She had believed in him, given him her trust. He doubted any other woman would be so gentle with him. Not after what he had done.

Grabbing an old bottle of Firewhisky, he downed it in one shot. He usually didn't drink but tonight he knew he had to. The pain was just too much to bear. His tired eyes felt exactly the same as his burning throat and Remus swore as the moon's beams finally reached his face, drowning him in its bright light and the first convulsions started. The next thing he knew, the bottle of Firewhisky had fallen onto the ground and shattered into a million broken pieces.

Hermione awoke with a start to find the moon's brilliant beams bathing her in its radiance. She stared for a moment at the sky and shuddered as the cold wind blew through the open window. Looking about she climbed out of bed and crossed the room to make sure her child was sleeping soundly and well covered in soft blankets. She watched the tiny babe snoring peacefully, clutching to a bright pink and purple cotton bear. She smiled. Tonks would have been proud to see this young child grow up to be just as wild as her. At the mention of Tonks, Hermione sighed. It had been two years since Tonks had suffered and died. All eyes in society had turned towards Remus and made him the man responsible. Everyone had shunned him.

Hermione however had been the one that blamed the death of Tonks on herself. She had forgotten to give him the potion. Had promised and forgotten. Remus had depended on her to have the potion ready that night. Up to the last minute he had trusted in her to have it ready, but she had forgotten a day before and the potion hadn't matured when he drank it. It didn't have a powerful enough effect to stop the raging monster within him. Remus and done something that everyone despised, because of her. He held on to life and the child that Tonks bore him. He fought against everything, but Hermione knew that each day, he blamed himself more. Hated himself more to the point that it devoured him.

She had loved the man. She had wanted to live with him and share his pain. But even the two months that they had spent together was not enough to wash the guilt from Remus' mind. Hermione bowed her head and sighed as she touched the babe's cheeks lovingly. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with moisture which she quickly brushed away. Breathing deeply, she finally headed towards the window, attempting to close it before the chill could envelope the whole room. Just as she was about to lock the window in place, a horrible howl reached her ears and she froze. Staring at the moon again, tears slowly filled her eyes. It was the full moon --- Remus must be in horrible pain.

Before her tears could flow freely down her face, her child started crying, having awakened by the sound. With a start, Hermione wiped her eyes and started to cuddle the child affectionately to her breast, giving her child comfort and warmth.

"Shhh, little one. We must be strong, for each other… and for daddy."

A/N: This was intended as a one-shot but I wouldn't mind continuing if I get enough reviews on it. What does everyone think so far? I've changed in style haven't I? Happy reading and all comments welcome!


End file.
